My life
by FreakingNerd
Summary: My name is Namine and I was just a typical outcast living silently with my friends, until I decided to punch Roxas Strife
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So this is my first fanfic ever so Try to be nice**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Why did I do THAT?<strong>_

The cliques. Oh come on there's a couple hundred at every school. The usual's are the jocks, the muscle well toned hunks who just about every girl wants to sleep with. The cheerleaders, the dumb, peppy wild girls who have no self value what so ever. The preps who have noses more expensive than some countries. Materialistic? Tch please that would be the understatement of the millennial. When these people sneeze Chanel diamonds come out. Next in line are female jocks, very serious, thinks women sports are not fun and games. Please chicks get lives. After that there are the troublemakers, you know the one's who cut class frequently and are more likely to be caught with drugs or alcohol and smoking on campus. Even though they lack respect for everyone they gain insane respect from others because bad is not good and not being good is cool, simple high school logic.

Now that we've finished with the populars let's move on to the less populars. The norms, regulars boys and girls who don't really fit anywhere so decided to group together. Then the goths, the all black wearing, chain dangling screaming music fans. Then last and of course least are the geeks, freaks, dorks and losers who have excelled academically but flunked socially the guys and girls who hide behind massive books and pray to get noticed by one of the 'social ups'. Three words people Not Gonna Happen.

Then again I'm not one to talk I'm the only person even in my clique and it's called The Loner Clique. Why? you ask. Well I'm not like other girls...mentally. I'm a sixteen year old, five foot five, blue eyes,shoulder length blond haired girl. Yeah only to me though, to others I'm a short creepy loner boy. They think so because I keep my hair and girl-like appearances hidden under a big black hoodie that does a perfect job of hiding my face as well. Teachers never ask me to take it off because they think I might go nuts or something, like I was one of those kids with mental issues who might start shooting people if offended.

My name is Namine Snow a really girly name for a really ungirly girl. No one knows for sure if I'm a girl or boy because I don't go to gym class and I don't take the annual school physicals. The only reason I haven't been expelled is because my uncle is a major contributor to this school. My parents died before I started grade one so I have to live with my fathers sister and her husband.

There are only several people who know that I'm actually female. My best friends since middle school Kairi and Olette. My best guy friend in the universe Demyx, he's about eighteen now. My aunt and uncle and my three evil cousins Xion, Selphie and Fuu. Their perfect daughters.

All on the cheer leading squad, Xion the captain, Selphie co-captain and Fuu co-co-captain, all have long dark hair, Xion jet black with gray highlights, Selphie dark brown and Fuu dark gray. All shop at the fanciest, most expensive stores because mummy and daddy just luv to spoil their little girls yes they do and of course all have the snottiest prepped out boyfriends.

Xion is paired with the notorious jock king as in captain of the soccer team, the great and powerful Roxas Strife. How do I, a pathetic loner know about him? Oh please who does not know about him? He's know all around as Japan's Most Handsome Bachelor, Japan's Richest Teen and he holds the record for having the most amount of relationships in the least amount of time.

Oh yeah and Xion must be in a record book somewhere because she probably has been in the longest relationship with Strife that anyone's ever seen. So yeah she's floating on cloud nine all of the time. It's really annoying.

Fuu is going out with Hayner, Roxas' left hand and my bf Olette's long time crush since kindergarten. Poor Olette doomed to watch her crush be smothered by some preppy cheerleader. Love stinks. Believe I know. Last but not least Selphie who is claimed by Hikari Sora, a boy who liked Kairi but decided on Selphie over her. Poor Kairi who had liked him as well but now chooses to despise him to cover up the fact that she was deeply hurt by the fact. Axel Hono is Roxas right hand and best friend who is dating Roxas' older sister Larxene since the dawning of time.

Me? I'm just the weirdo in the background of school life and hoping to keep it that way for two more years. Because in two more years this never ending nightmare that's entitled my high school life will be over and maybe just maybe I can be a little something more in University life. Maybe a norm or even a goth or something to make me relatively human like. Tch me? Yeah right.

All I do is draw. I love to paint and sketch. I doodle on just about everything. My mom was a painter I was her favorite subject. My dad was a photographer who fell in love with my mother's paintings' before her. So I guess art is in my blood. My first goal is to get out of this hectic life. My second is to become a famous painter/artist. I guess later on down the road I might want to settle down and have a small family but goals one and two definitely come first.

_**KRINNG!**_

Oops that's the bell for fifth hour Gym. Better find a good hiding place.

The loner as I am known is currently laying on the soft grass of the empty field overlooking the track where all the girls in fifth hour gym were lined up for running exercises. Further down the cheerleader were going over their routines and even further down were some of the preps glossing their already over glossed lips. Those things are so shining the glare from the sun reaches all the way over here. How annoying.

Despite my bad attitude I've always wanted to know what it was like to be an 'It Girl' you know to be the girl everyone wanted to be. Yeah right It'll take some kind of miracle to make me that kind of girl not that I had any desire to be I was merely curious. The P.E. group ran around the track looking like brainless morons, the cheerleaders did their flips and what not with loud mouth perky leading the group and the preps glossed and glossed and glossed and glossed and glossed and glossed and glossed and glossed and well you get the idea.

I've been laying in the same spot for about five minutes when I heard some footsteps and voices approaching. I did a weird James bond thing and hid behind the nearest tree. I listened and confirmed that it was Roxas Strife and his posse. Just great. I sat with my back against the tree trunk hoping that it would swallow me whole. They drew nearer the five of them Roxas Strife, Sora Hikari, Axel Hono, Hayner Sasaki and Larxene Raku, who also seems to have cut the girls gym class this period.

"-it was hysterical." i heard Sora say. Damn I mumbled as I saw my bag in the dead center of their walkway. I hoped they would just walk by and ignore, but then again Hikari was known as the nosy one. As I dreaded, he picked up my bag and started to open it.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath as they stood there getting ready to raid my bag. My moms picture was in their the one she took in France with me in her arms. I stood up as panic consumed me. My secret was about to be revealed. What do I do? Damn, damn damn. He starting to pull my stuff out pencils reading material and then my most treasured possession, my sketchbook.

My sketchbook holds hand drawn pictures of my friends and hilarious pictures of my family members face's on a creatures body. It had my name written on the back and wedge in between the pages somewhere was my photograph. I stood up, arguing with myself for ten seconds before taking action.

Like a bolt of lighting I shot out and grabbed my things out of his hands. I could tell they were surprised because Larxene gasped and Hikari fell backwards. I stuffed my pencils and sketchbook inside and tried to run when I felt a tug. I turned and came face to face with the Strife monster.

His hair was messy in that cool way and his blue eyes were hard and cold. He was apparently outraged by my sudden appearance. His grip on my backpack strap tightened. Damn I'm in big trouble. I lowered my head to cover my face even more. One option and I know I'm going to regret it.

So without thinking it over I punched him. In the jaw and I know it hurt because he immediately let go of my pack. I ran. Hard and fast I ran away. Laughing for some reason. I know I saw some blood come from his lip. Damn I'm in some deep shit.

So just like that my peaceful role in the background was shattered. I knew Strife well enough to know he wasn't going to let this slide, damn. I ran for a good 20 minutes and ended up in the storage room. I was breathing hard and still I was able to laugh. I thought my heart would pop out of my chest. Normally I'm not scared of anything, but Roxas Strife wasn't just anything or anyone he was a Strife. He had that same Strife glare. The type of glare that would freeze you if he hated you enough.

I admit it I'm intimidated by him, but that doesn't mean I won't fight back. Guess what Strife? Life Sucks, so Bite me. If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get.

Why didn't I kicked him? It would've been hilarious.

* * *

><p>Soo.. How was it? Review?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

so like I said THIS chapter is made by me

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everyone should hate HIM<strong>_

"I can't believe it." Kairi said for the umpteenth time.

Olette, Kairi and I were sprawled out around my room. Olette was on the black leather sofa with her head hanging of the seat and her feet dangling off the back. Kairi was in a similar position on my bed with her head hanging off the edge and I was sitting at the window seat with my knees under my chin.

The television was on and the Bleach movie 4 was playing, but none of us were watching it, after I spilled the beans about what happened earlier today. Olette was stunned into silence and Kairi couldn't stop gaping.

"I can't believe it." Kairi said again.

Olette picked up one of the cushions off the couch and threw it, aiming for Kairi's head. Perfect shot.

"Ow!" Kairi shouted, rolling onto her stomach.

"Would you stop saying that? We get it." Olette said fixing her gaze on the TV.

"But still this is..." she trailed off looking for the right words.

"A disaster." I filled in.

"That's putting it mildly ." Kairi added.

"What are you going to do now?" Olette asked her eyes not shifting from the TV.

"Don't know." I said staring out the window.

That was the truth. I had no idea what to do. I was able to avoid him today, but how long could I run and hide?

The answer: not very long.

I mean there are still three days left in the week, not to mention the two years until we graduate. I had called Kairi and Olette on three way speed dial as soon as I got home. They were over in less than a nanosecond. Olette and Kairi are a huge part of me, without them I don't know where I would be. They loved me and supported me no matter what and stuck by me even through this whole girl neglecting thing I'm in now.

Kairi was the girly one of us. Not to mention she can talk forever about anything. She was great at giving advice, but sometimes she says the wrong thing at the wrong time, but you gotta love her. She loves to cook, but mostly she loves to bake. Her mom owns a tea shop in downtown central and always has Kairi's creations on display. Kairi's never worn anything that she herself didn't consider in. She wasn't preppy she just had her own unique style that she worships.

Olette is Kairi sister, but they are complete opposites. Like me, you couldn't pay her enough money to walk around in a skirt or giggle. She's a complete anti-feminist. She prefers to study and wear her clothes in layers. When they turned twelve Olette surprised the world, except me of course, by dying her eyelashes to dark red. Her mom didn't have a cow. Oh no she had the whole farm. E-I-E-I grounded. Olette's reasoning? She felt like it. What more do you want?

Olette is also a vegan. Meaning? No animal products at all. Everything she eats is substitute. Soy milk, vegetarian baked beans and tofu. Mm yummy. She also believes everything the government does is a conspiracy, so she refuses to vote and shit like that. She sides with George Carlin on everything. Enough said. How can you not love this girl?

My two best friends in the universe. Sometimes we're complete nut cases, but hey isn't that what best friends are for? I have also been successful in avoiding Xion. She is not going to be very happy with me bruising her picture-perfect boyfriend's face. The only problem is how long can you avoid someone who lives down the hall from you?

Answer: Not long.

"Namine!" Kairi screamed less than an inch from my ear causing me to jump and hit my head on the window.

"Ow! What?" I asked irritated, holding my forehead.

"Did you hear a word I said?" she asked as irritated as I was.

"She said, 'Maybe you could change you name and cut your hair and move to Finland.'" Olette answered, her eyes never leaving the TV

"I can't speak Finnish." I said, shoving Kairi away from me as I stood up.

Kairi plopped down in my spot and folded her arms. "Well I'm out of ideas."

"Like that's a surprise." Olette muttered.

Kairi took one of my stuffed animals, the one she got for my birthday last year, and threw it at her. She was aiming for her head, but it landed on the floor a good two feet away.

"You're brain is just like your pitch, weak." Olette said, rolling backwards off the couch.

"Shut up." Kairi said, slumping down in defeat.

Olette crossed her legs and placed her index finger and thumb together, she straighten her back and closed her eyes. Her new thing to go with her vegan-ism is yoga. She pretty much meditates and goes into weird twisty positions when she thinks. She wants to go into her Dad's Chemistry Lab business, so she's always using her supplies to make relaxation candles and purifying bath salts.

"You should meditate Namine, it cleanses the soul." she said taking a deep breath.

"I don't need to meditate. I need to figure out how to get Strife off my back." I said, pacing my room.

"I have an idea." Kairi said jerking up.

"I thought we agreed I couldn't speak finnish." I said, sitting on the bed.

"Not that you idiot. What if we change your identity?" Kairi said, standing now.

My eyebrows rose. "What?"

"Well everyone thinks you a guy, right? So just be a girl. It's brilliant!" Kairi squealed.

I answered her bluntly. "No."

"Why not?" She pouted.

Olette opened one eye and peered at us."Because then Namine would just be giving up. Giving up her morals to remain out of sight. She would just be converting herself to make society happy and make Roxas Strife, once again, believe he's king of the universe."

"What she said." I said, nodding in agreement.

"Fine, then what do you suggest Einstein?" Kairi asked.

Olette rolled her eyes,untangled her legs and stood up.

"The answer is obvious." Olette said.

We stared at her expectantly.

"A battle to the death." Olette said plainly and fell back on the couch.

"EH?" Kairi exclaimed. "What kind of solution is that? Namine couldn't possibly-"

"She's right." I cut her off.

"EH?" Kairi screeched. "What are you crazy? Roxas will dismantle you! Have you seen his forearm?"

"I know, but I have no choice. If I just fight Strife and get pummeled it will be over quickly and everyone can move on with there lives and I'll still have my secret." I said plainly.

Kairi opened her mouth to say something, but let out a sigh blowing her red bangs out of her face. We sat on the couch staring vacantly at the TV not really watching it. I recalculated my options over and over, but came up with no solution.

"What about Xion?" Kairi asked.

"What about her?" I spat in disgust.

"Can't you suck up to her or something." Kairi suggested.

"Oh yeah! Great idea Kairi! And maybe after that we can hang from the ceiling by our eyelids, but not before we have our feet surgically removed by Bo-Bo the chimp!" I said in sarcastic happiness rolling my eyes.

"Alright, alright bad idea." Kairi said sinking into the seat next to me.

"Yeah very bad idea. I rather swallow acid needles." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"NAMINE!" came a blood curling screech.

"Speak of the devil, the devil doth appear." Olette said, putting herself in her usual couch sitting position. (upside down)

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." we all counted down simultaneously.

Exactly on schedule my door flew open and in walked the three reasons for murder. Xion, Selphie, and Fuu have this annoying habit of doing whatever they want whenever they want. For example barging into my room or interrupting my phone calls. They always walked together in a pack to show off their matching outfits or whatever. I think the real reason is because there's safety in numbers.

I mean hello? Catch one of them alone and you're faced with the serious temptation to give them free ass whopping. Who doesn't want to do that? The three walked over and stood in front of the TV forcing us to look at them. They apparently just got home from cheer leading practice and were still in their uniforms.

The classic blu, black and gold. Ooo scary. I got chills.

"How dare you!" Xion screeched, hand on her hip.

"Good afternoon to you too Xion. How was your day darling?" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Don't give me that crap. Why did you hit Roxas?" She said, getting annoyed.

I put a finger to my lip and feigned innocence, " What do you mean Xion?"

"You punched him in the face and now he has a bruise and a busted lip!"

I dropped the act. "If anything he should thank me. It was probably an improvement."

Xion face turned red. "I gonna make your life a living hell Namine."

I jet out a bored sigh."Xion if I pretend to care will you leave?"

She turned fire red. She hates when I speak to her in sarcastic insults because she could never think of a snappy insult she hasn't already used. I mean, how many times are you going to call someone a fat lazy bitch? I mean come on, get some new material.

"How can you even date him? It worries me how dumb you are."

"Bitch." Xion spat at me. There are the chills again.

"And also have you ever heard of knocking? I mean I know you and your mop could come in close competition on an I.Q. test, but can you seriously not grasp the concept of personal space?" I said with fake curiosity.

"Wow freak you really are a bitch." Selphie hissed.

"I'll compromise with you. I'll be nicer when you can count ten without using your fingers." That got a laugh out of Kairi.

Xion let out an aggravated shriek and stormed at of my room, slamming the door. Then the three of us broke out into high pitched laughter.

"That was mean." Kairi said.

"She should be use to it by now." I responded.

"She's not going to let you go so easy you know. Better watch your back." Olette advised.

"Whatever Xion can't touch me."

"Maybe not, but Roxas can do a lot to lonely boy and Xion will just fed the fire that you started." Olette explained.

That sent a shiver through me. Olette was right. Whatever trouble I had gotten myself into Xion is now going to intensify it and I wouldn't put it past her. Xion lives for this kind of opportunity. Mentally she can't reach my high pedestal, but physically in lonely boy form she could probably get her boyfriend to do a lot of damage.

"Okay we're in desperate need of a topic change." Kairi said, trying to change the mood. "I heard Demyx's prison sentence is over and he's coming back on Saturday."

"Really?" I asked.

Demyx Souhma has been my childhood best friend since diaper days. We met Kairi and Olette when I was ten and he was eleven. He was always a conceded jerk, but for some unknown reason we tolerate him. Oh and by the way he's not really in prison. You see a few months back Demyx had tried to break a world record by getting the most detentions possible, we told him it was stupid, but he did it anyway.

He did little stuff like stink bombing the girls locker room, bursting a water pipe that flooded the first floor, egging everyone's car, covering the entire gym floor in chocolate syrup and of course joy riding in the principal's car inside the school. His parents didn't want him to get expelled or jeopardize his future so they sent him to, drum roll please,...St. Ansem's Boarding School for Boys aka Demyx' worse nightmare dun dun dun.

The top five reasons why this school is Demyx' Worst Nightmare:

5. Uniforms: everyone looks exactly the same. Demyx' all about personal style. His happens to be jeans, black tees and converse.

4:Curfews: lights out at nine o clock. I don't think Demyx's ever been in bed at a pm. hour.

3:No electrical devices: includes cell phones, music players, laptops etc. All or these are coincidentally Demyx' life values.

2:In France: French happens to be Demyx' most hated language. He says it's because they sound funny I think it's because he just can't speak it.

And the number one reason why St. Ansem's Boarding school for Boys is Demyx Souhma's worst night mare. Hint: It's in the name.

1: Absolutely NO GIRLS ALLOWED: Not even on visits with the exceptions of mothers and female guardians. They say females disturb the "learning process." I think it's because the guys who founded this place never got laid, but then again that's just me.

Demyx Souhma lives, breathes and yearns for female attention. It's his whole reason for existing. I don't see why. Girls fall over him just about as much as they fall over rock stars. He doesn't need to try all he has to do is stand there and flip his crimson red locks and flash them his Demyx Souhma "let's just get to know each other" smirk.

Demyx is exactly the kind of person I hate sometimes. He's arrogant, conceded, and he does the most reckless, stupid things on purpose. Then he's my best friend who worships rock, is very laid back and hates Xion and her posse just as much as I do. He especially despises Roxas Strife. Why?

Top three Reasons Demyx Souhma hates Roxas Strife.

3. Fan girls: Roxas has a lot more of them than Demyx does and it get's under his skin. No to mention strikes hard at his in

2. Money: Demyx's Family is probably somewhere in the top ten richest family in Japan, but Roxas Strife's family reigns at Numero uno.

And the number one reason Demyx Souhma hates Roxas Strife is

1. Freedom: His parents don't give a shit what he does. Unlike Demyx who has to sneak around and feign innocence, Roxas Strife can do what he wants in plain sight and always get away with it.

If anyone asked me how I was friends with him I can honestly say in my defense I have no idea. Demyx and I have a weird brother sister relationship that gets abusive sometimes. Yes abusive as in when he does or says something retarded, I hit him. Hard. I just can't help it.

Olette rolled off the couch and stood up. "We should get going Kairi. We promised to help close the shop today."

"Oh right." Kairi stood as well. "Bye Mischance."

"Bye." Olette said and they exited.

I focused my attention back on the TV after bidding farewell. Kairi and Olette are lucky. Their parents send them to Twilight Preparatory School. Hence an all girls school. This All Girl School thing is starting to sound better and better.

I sighed and rested my head on the back of the couch. My brain was refusing to let the TV distract me from my thoughts. I flicked off the TV and stood up. I needed to run. Running always help me function better. I traded my baggy jeans and MCR t-shirt for all black sweats. I placed my i-pod in my pocket, laced up my trainers and left the house via my second story window.

I find taking the window much easier than using the front door. Why? Because when you use the front door you risk a very high chance of running into:

A. One of your evil cousins.

B. One of your oblivious guardians. Meaning your aunt or uncle.

or

C. One of your evil cousins friends and have the three witch's make up an excuse about why there's a hooded weirdo walking around

It just ain't worth it. I climbed onto the ledge and lowered myself onto vine covered gate leaning against the wall under my window. I climb down successfully and hop the back gate. Soon I'm on the sidewalk and running at a steady pace. I like to run because it helps me organize my thoughts.

Soon I'm running through the streets of Tokyo at top speed trying to leave my problems in the traffic.

I dragged my feet on the way to school. Kairi and Olette gave me early morning pep talks,but they didn't help much. I mean 'Guard your face you only get one.' (Kairi) and 'I'm willing to donate organs just in case.' (Olette) aren't really my type of confidence giving statements.

I put my i-pod on full blast so I wouldn't hear the whispering and rude remarks. Seriously people? Grow up. I spun the dial on my locker trying to remember the combo after a couple tries I got it open. My locker was bare besides my old sketch books, a few pieces of charcoal (for sketches), some gum, an empty soda can and some potato chips.

I took out the charcoals and placed in my bag. I slammed the locker shut and walked outside into the school courtyard. I kept my head low making sure my face was well hidden. I stood leaning against a tree waiting patiently for what I knew was coming soon. How? There's nothing better than an early morning fight to get the juices flowing.

Exactly fifteen minutes before the home room bell would ring Roxas and his group followed by Xion and her posse came out onto the courtyard. They were bound to receive attention and oh boy were they getting it. Everyone had stopped to watch and I mean everyone. Come on people nothing to see here I'm just about to have myself reassembled by your star Quarter back Strife Roxas. Oh who am I kidding even I would stop to watch me get beat up.

They stopped in the center of the courtyard I walking up head still bent low to cover my face. I stopped a good few feet away from them, as soon as I did the crowd formed a circle around us. That's when I realized I was wrong. I was dead wrong. Strife stepped ahead of the crowd his eyes dull almost like he was forced to come. We stood there for a minute as I assessed the situation. The crowd had sticks, stones, bats and aggravated faces.

Of course, it all makes sense. He's Roxas Strife. Why sully his hands when he can have his fans do the work for him. The principle can punish one, but he couldn't punish all. I stood there officially terrified taking on Strife was one thing, but all these people. I was as good as dead.

I saw Sora with a panicked face whispering something to Selphie who also looked worried. Sora's head jerked back slightly as if he'd been slapped and he looked at me with dim eyes. He was as surprised about this turn of events as I was, but I surpassed him in the terrified department, though.

Finally after what seemed like hours Strife spoke.

"You ready?" He asked in his deep voice.

I gave a curt nod and he fell back as the crowd advanced forward. I stood perfectly still. I held my breath as the first attack came. I braced myself for impact. It was a bat to the stomach. I leaned over coughing after having the wind knocked out of me. I was trying to collect myself to brace for the next attack, but it was too quick.

The attacks rained down at a scary amount. Blow after blow, rock after rock and throb after throb.. I didn't block, I didn't move, I just stood there smiling and got pummeled. I went numb after five minutes and everything started to become blurry. I put my hands up to guard my face but it was no use. My arms went limp and soon my feet were out from under me.

I was face down on the ground being hit repeatedly. After a while I felt nothing. The pain was too consuming, my body rejected the feel of it. After a while the voices and shouts went out as well I didn't know for sure but I think I was bleeding because there was something warm around my leg. I opened my eyes to see an empty, blurry courtyard. How long had they been gone? Did the bell ring? Is he satisfied? He better be.

I could hear my mom's voice in my head singing a lullaby.

I love you mom and maybe I'll be with you and dad soon and maybe we can be just like before. I closed my eyes with a smile and let the darkness consume me.

My last conscious thoughts were 'He could grow some balls to fight by himself.'

* * *

><p>Review please?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay.. Now i'm finally thaking all those people who reviewed, so** THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: A little Brighter<span>**

I blinked rapidly trying to adjust my eyes to the brightness of the room. As my eyes started to focus I recognized where I was. A hospital room. Just great. Meaning if I was in the hospital my "guardians" as they are known, knew about my little mishap. A woman wearing a white coat and scribbling on a clip board entered the room. Her name pin said 'Dr. Strife.'

Great I get a trip to the hospital and another Strife to deal with. Nice. She was a very beautiful woman with sleek black hair, that was tied back in a bun with stray curls framing her face. Square frame glasses rested on the bridge of her nose, as she peered down on the clipboard.

I watched her as she crossed the room to wash her hands in the sink. Her strides were even and gracefully, like a runway model. After drying her hands she slipped on a pair of gloves and turned to me.

"Oh you're awake! That frantic red haired girl will be relieved." She said in a velvet voice.

I just nodded my throat was dry and itchy and I didn't feel like talking anyway.

"OK let's get down to business then." she said picking up her clipboard. "Namine Snow. Female. Sixteen years old. Five feet six inches. Your have a pretty long medical history."

I listened to her as she read my bio. I was trying desperately to remember what the crap I'm doing in the yesterday's events started to return and a wave a nausea swam over me. I closed my eyes to let it pass.

"Miraculously you have minor injuries thanks to all your padding." She said, scrutinizing me with her expression.

I remembered what I wore to school today. Three pairs of pants: underpants, over-pants and jeans. Several shirts and a my big hoody. All thick. I guess without knowing it my un-girly ways saved me. Who knew?

She took off her glasses, looked at me and sighed. "With your disease it's very dangerous to get into fights like this"

"..."

She sighed again.

"Your leg has been bandaged up to stop the bleeding and we have to keep you under monitor for a few days, but you should be back to school on Monday. Please be careful " She finished seriously.

"Oh joy." my voice indeed hoarse.

When she left the room, I just sat there collecting and sorting my thoughts. My eyes began to wonder around the room. There were some flowers most likely from Kairi and Olette. After making mental notes about the room I let out a bored sigh. That's the one thing I hate about hospitals. So. Freaking. BORING.

Nothing to do but stare at walls. It's like a mental institute only no cool jackets that strap in the back. I looked down in my covers. Just perfect, a hospital gown. I looked around the room for something decent to wear. Nothing.

I let another sigh. I listened to the noises of nurses pushing carts and doctors conversing for a while before tuning it all out. I stared blankly out the window. The sky was blue and the sun was out. Even heaven is enjoying my suffering. Heh, bad joke. A knock on the door snapped me back to the present.

Kairi and Olette came in with bags, flowers and sweets. They were chatting animatedly with each other, until they saw me.

"Whoa, talk about train wreck." Olette said feigning humor.

Kairi's face was hysterical, but I couldn't make myself laugh. Her eyes were bulging, her jaw dropped and the color drained from her face. Did I look that bad? As if hearing my thoughts she shook her head as if trying to shake the image and came to my side. I adjusted the bed so I was sitting upright.

"Namine. Good lord what did he do to you?"Kairi asked.

I grinned. "Nothing at all. You'll be happy to know he didn't lay a finger on me."

Kairi faced went from sullen to confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I was completely unprepared to face the entire student body well armed with weapons of mass destruction." I replied with my trademark sarcasm.

"Wow that was genius." Olette commented.

"Oh shut up Olette. Our friend nearly got beaten to death and all you can say of her attacker is 'He's a genius'. That's sympathy for you." Kairi said.

"What? All I'm saying is that's some crafty stuff. I mean he knows if he gets into a fight there will be repercussions but if he gets someone else to fight for him-

"More like a whole army." I interjected.

"Exactly. Then he can't be touched because no one will squeal on him. It's fool-proof." Olette finished.

"Well he's still a jerk."

"No doubt about that."

"The important thing is that it's over and everything can go back to normal." I said. "What did you bring for me?"

That worked well. They both started chattering away about my presents .Kairi spent the morning making me all different kinds of sweets and pastries. Olette made me some bath healing remedies that should help with soreness and bruising. They also got me some hospital clothes, knowing I wasn't a fan of the open back gown variety.

With some help I was able to slip into some sweat pants and a big t-shirt. Much better. I scarfed down Kairi sweets which made her happy and started talking about the different ingredients she used. They were good, but I was mostly starved. Olette got into one of her political scandal rants and had me and Kairi gasping for breath in between our laughter. Kairi put my wild hair into a tame ponytail and they left.

I watched the sunset as my nurse changed my IV bag. I noticed that neither one of my guardians came to visit me. Not that surprising, though my aunt would throw a fit to know I was in the hospital. I can't really blame them though. The three witches probably kept quiet and avoided calls from the hospital.

I closed my eyes and tried to beckon sleep, but a banged open door stopped me. In the door way was my frantic aunt behind her a red faced husband.

"Namine! What in the world happened to you?" Yumi asked with worry in her voice.

"I fell." I lied.

Why should I lie? I should rat out all those people and get them expelled. Yeah right that will just make everything worse I'm no snitch and beside even if I did tell they would all deny it. What's the point?

"You fell? Namine where could you have fallen that made you look so beaten up?" she pressed.

"Down a couple of flights of stairs." I said nonchalantly.

She seemed to have calm down and took a seat on the chair next to my bed. Uncle Kaito face went back to his original color after he caught his breath and he too came to stand next to my bed.

"You should be more careful." he said.

"Yeah." was all I could think to say.

"Be serious Namine. You need to be more careful. We can't have you in the hospital and missing school. We've put up with your attitude and ways for a while now. Isn't time you sop this nonsense and act normally?"

I didn't answer him. He knew what I would say because this how the arguments start and right now I just didn't have the energy. My aunt pulled her husband's arm to stop him from continuing. He sighed, knowing it was pointless.

"Something will be done." he finished before leaving the room. Not to quietly I might add.

I let out a sigh and folded my arms tightly over my chest. My uncle never seizes to aggravate me. My aunt rested a hand on my forearm and rubbed her thumb over my skin in sympathy.

"He's such a..." I couldn't find that right word so I dropped it.

She sighed either in agreement or frustration. "Namine he just doesn't know what to do with you. No one does. You don't listen to the teachers. Your failing everything. You don't have a constructive outlet and you're always by yourself. We want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"You _think_ you're happy." she corrected.

"I AM happy"

"Namine you need to live the life of a normal teenage girl. I'm not asking you to change who you are. But would it really be all that bad if you wore a uniform and studied a little. Or joined a sport? There are so many things you could do. What about art classes and art club? You love to draw and you're really talented."

"..."

"Think about your mom and dad. Would they want you to be this way?"

She stood and kissed my forehead and left the room. Yes it would be that bad. Though I couldn't really see how. Mom. She loved to dress up and do girly things with me. I always said I didn't want to be girly because it was stupid and useless and that deep down that maybe I wasn't a girl. The truth is that it's painful.

I brought my knees under my chin. It's painful to know that you can't go shopping with your mom. You can't by a real short skirt and wear and have her tell you it's to short. I'll never have that so what's the point. Acting like a girl isn't going to bring my mom back. So who cares?

* * *

><p>Monday morning I was pacing my room. Back and forth. Back and forth. Ugh. My aunt laid a freshly pressed uniform on my bed. The black tie, pleated skirt and blazer. The black socks and button down shirt.<p>

I was already dressed for school in my usual baggy, black clothing. I stuffed my i-pod in my pocket and dismissed the idea of ever wearing that outfit. I pulled my hood over my head and took my escape route to school.

School was uneventful. I was avoided and everything seemed to be back to normal until lunch period. I was walking to my usual place by myself, sipping my water. When I reached the sakura tree I looked around me and when I didn't see anyone I pulled my hood off and sighed swiping my blonde hair to one shoulder. Sitting down on the ground I closed my eyes.

"Whoa. So it WAS you Namine "

My eyes snapped open. I pulled my hood back on and looked around me. No one. "What the.." Confused I stood up, and looked up. Up in the tree was Sora. I glared at him. "You have no right to call me by my name,traitor" I said harshly. He jumped down and stared at me. "What do you want Hikari?"

Sora started fiddling nervously. " I wanted to apologize to you" "About?"

"About yesterday.."

I narrowed my eyes.

" Then apologize already!" He flinched and mumbled a pathetic apology. I walked to him and punched him right to the gut. He fell down coughing and gasping for air. Kneeling down I whispered to his ear "Apology NOT accepted, bastard"

I stood up and walked away.

* * *

><p>A little bit short and grammar is bad as always but I hope you enjoyed..the next one will be longer :D<p> 


End file.
